Oysters and Chocolate
by Permanent Rose
Summary: Maura is horny.


"No, I have not determined a cause of death." Maura's voice is laced with irritation as Jane steps through the entrance of her pristine office, the door clicking shut behind her. Maura intently focuses on her laptop screen, twirling a strand of honey colored hair around her finger.

She raises her hands defensively as she catches Maura's gaze. "Whoa, whoa I didn't even say anything yet." Jane glares at her, but her harsh gaze immediately softens as she watches Maura run her tongue across lips. Maura is adorably sexy without even trying, and nearly all of her facial expressions make Jane's insides go soft. "Besides, isn't it usually my job to be the bitchy one?" she smirks at Maura, sitting on the edge of her desk. Maura leans forward further, exposing the crests of her rosy breasts.

Damn, Jane loves absolutely everything about her girlfriend.

Maura glowers. "I am not a bitch," she retorts. "I am currently in state of agitation due to prolonged-" she pauses, her cheeks turning faintly pink, "due to certain circumstances," she concludes in a rush.

Jane snorts. "In other words, you're horny?" She raises an eyebrow, waiting for Maura's confirmation, but she merely taps the toe of her pointed pumps, her eyes glued to her computer.

Jane lets out a huff. Maura crosses her legs, giving Jane no heed. "Oh, come on. What are you doing anyway?" Jane swings her legs down from the desk so she can peer over Maura's shoulder.

"No, no, no, Jane!" Maura panics in a frantic rush, attempting to close her laptop, but Jane's reflexes are faster. She holds the screen firmly between her thumb and index finger, titling the screen back. "Oysters and Chocolate?" Jane cocks her head as she squints at the screen, scanning her eyes down further, beginning to read. "_She grew bolder, opening her labia and stroking the delicate flesh with fingers that followed the curves to the wet opening...she pinched the fold at the top of her pussy_...Maura, what the hell is this?"

"Erotica is a healthy-albeit somewhat socially taboo-way of relieving sexual frustration," Maura explains, defending herself. She flips her hair over her should, and Jane watches her curls cascade down her back. She doesn't need erotica as long as she's in the same room as Maura.

"I'm sorry I can't keep up with the plethora of men you used to often entertain," Jane tries to brush off her mild feelings of inadequacy with a sarcastic remark as she typically does.

"On the contrary, Jane, you should take this as a complement," Maura assures her, prying Jane's fingers away from the laptop screen and gently closing it as she finds Jane's eyes. "You're quite good-no, make that _extremely_ good at giving me just what I want, and I'm beginning to find it next to impossible to be patient."

Jane's dark cheeks turn rosy, quickly followed by wry smile as she continues to keep her gaze locked with Maura's. "You know, I think we both could use a little break from this case," Jane mutters, conscious to make her voice rich and husky. Maura licks those pretty little lips, and before she has a chance to react, Jane has covered them with her own.

"What is it that they do in those stories of yours?" Jane pulls away for a quick gulp of breath, shoving Maura back against the desk, her own body tingling as a wave of pleasure courses through her. "Lick each others pussies?" she smirks, pleased when Maura lets out a guttural moan.

"I do quite enjoy it when you orally stimulate my clitoris," Maura informs Jane, and though Jane often whines about her spewing off facts, especially during intimacy, she finds it just as charming as the rest of this woman she is proud to call hers.

Jane bites down gently on Maura's lip, pulling herself on top of the other woman. Her foot knocks a mug filled with pens off the surface of Maura's desk, but they all put ignore it as it clatters to the carpeted floor.

"I'm so glad you wear skirts to work," Jane grins against Maura's lips as she snakes her hands beneath tweed fabric, not at all surprised to find that Maura's panties are already wet. She flicks the material away with her thumb, entering a finger between her folds. Maura lets out a loud groan. Jane usually loves how vocal she is during sex, but she panics as she remembers the thin walls, quickly covering Maura's mouth with hers again.

Maura takes Jane's face in her hands, kneading her fingers through Jane's dark, curly hair as Jane digs her fingers deeper. She's learned how to angle them just the right way to elicit the most effective reaction from Maura.

"Baby," Maura moans, rocking against her hand. Jane smiles down sweetly at her, loving the simple pet name.

Jane kisses the length of Maura's neck all the way down to her swelling breasts. She jerks a little in surprise as she feels Maura's hands against her crotch, fumbling for the zipper before rubbing Jane's sensitive centre through her panties. "So tell me what else they do in your stories so I can outdo them," Jane offers with a laugh, hiking Maura's skirt further up her thighs so she can spread them apart. In a playful manner, Jane shimmies Maura's delicate black panties down her gorgeous legs, flinging them across the office in a thoughtless manner.

"I think," Maura's breath catches as Jane plants a gentle kiss against her knee. "I think you've already long outdone them," she assures her, and Jane can feel her tremble as her lips graze her inner thigh.

She gives Maura a warm smile, ready to bring her lips to her core when the door to the office suddenly swings open. "Dr. Isles, I-" the voice stops short. In a frenzy, Jane helps Maura lower her skirt, her face flushing crimson as she wheels around.

"Korsak!" Jane shrieks, and Maura nearly falls off the desk, hiding a bit timidly behind Jane.

Korsak's jaw is hanging open in utter shock, and it takes him a brief moment to compose himself. He coughs apologetically, and with a shrug, his face turning as pink as the two women before him. "Guess I should be glad its taken this long for me to walk in..." And of course, all the warnings that Maura is constantly rambling off about relationships in the workplace flash through Jane's mind.

He inches away with an awkward wave, abandoning his reason for stopping by Maura's office in the first place. Jane and Maura let out a collective sigh of relief, nearly bursting into a fit of giggles before Frost barges in.

"I just needed to-what's wrong with the two of you?" Frost looks quizzically at Maura using Jane as a barrier between her and the door. Jane and Maura exchange a glance, blushing furiously but attempting not to burst into laughter all the same. "I guess I can just stop by a little later," he cocks his head at the two, reaching for the door to close it behind. "By the way, your zipper's down, Jane," he adds before closing the door.

This time Maura and Jane do begin laughing uncontrollably. Jane turns around to face Maura, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We have got to lock the door next time."

Maura laughs, reaching for her laptop once again. "I suppose we should work on determining the cause of death," she lets out a somewhat melancholy sigh.

"Or we could just read about Leila and Elaine fingering each other in a fancy hotel bathroom," Jane adds with a wink as she glances at the tab still up on Maura's screen.

Maura rises from her seat, giving Jane a wink of her own at she locks her office door. She returns, sitting contently on Jane's lap as Jane begins to read out loud in a throaty voice, finding it extremely difficult to concentrate, catching a glimpse of Maura's panties hanging off the arm of one of her Mayan statue replicas.

She wraps her arms around Maura, laughing as Maura picks up her place. She kisses Maura's shoulder, tugging her a little closer, because, damn, there isn't a single thing she doesn't love about this woman.


End file.
